Unfaithful
by StydiahMartin
Summary: Lydia is happily married to her husband of all most 3 years, but what happens when she stiles stilinski comes back into her life after almost 10 years? Needless to say old habits are a lot harder to break. This fic is inspired by the movie unfaithful.
1. Chapter 1

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

The sound of her alarm clock and the smell of her routine morning coffee had wakened her. As she stretched her limbs which were achy from sleep, she took a minute to process her new life and all that it came with. She had an amazing husband that loved her through all of her faults, a wonderful job and friendships that only grew stronger after she graduated high school. But she knew even with her life being as great as it was she couldn't help but feel like something was missing, an emptiness in her heart that wasn't able to be filled. The sound of her husband's voice echoing through their condo dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Lydia, babe, time for breakfast."

Grinning spite herself, Lydia shrugged off her previous thoughts and grabbed her robe as she went to have morning breakfast with her husband of almost 3 years.

"Morning, baby!" she says greeting him with a kiss on the lips.

"Someone's in a good mood." Michael said as he pulled Lydia closer to him and to give her another peck on the mouth.

"What can I say I have a lot to be grateful for and I haven't slept that well since… ever" Lydia said sliding into the chair her husband pulled out for her.

"Good. You work way too hard and with the lack of sleep you've been getting I was starting to think you were a vampire or some type of supernatural creature or something." He chuckles.

Lydia almost chokes on her orange juice.

"What?" she says while struggling to gain her composure.

"Baby, it was a joke. Are you ok?" His smile immediately turning into a frown which involved into full on concern.

Lydia didn't even have to look up to know that he was concerned about her, so in typical Lydia martin fashion she thought on her feet.

"Aw, sorry if I scared you, my orange juice went down the wrong pipe but have I told you how sexy you are when you're all concerned and worried about me?" she said as she slowly walks over to the counter where he was standing.

"You know we have at least a half an hour before it's time to go to work, how about I take a couple of minutes to show my hubby how much I appreciate him?"

She slowly wrapped her arms around him kissing him chastely. "You know as very very very tempting this is, I have to go in early. Rain check?" He says prying her small hands from around his neck and kissing her on the cheek.

Feeling rejected she offers a small smile as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Happy anniversary." Michael says over his shoulder with a smile before leaving the kitchen completely.

It wasn't an ideal greeting but in all fairness Lydia only came on to him because she was trying to cover her tracks. Supernatural creatures are often talked about in books or in not so funny puns.

"_**I was starting to think you were a vampire or some type of supernatural creature or something." **_He had no idea. Lydia chuckles at the thought and bids her husband a good day as he leaves for work.

"Oh hey, don't forget we have reservations at the signature room at 7." Lydia says before kissing him bye.

"Gotcha! Love you, baby."

"Love you too"

Even though her relationship with her husband was pretty solid she was still keeping the fact that she was a banshee from him. Can you blame her? It isn't something that comes up in everyday conversation and ever since she left beacon hills she has been able to control her powers and there hasn't been any supernatural threat, so all was well. Thoughts a beacon hills invaded her mind as she got dressed for work. As if it was on cue, Lydia phone rings.

"Hey Allison."

"Happy anniversary, Lydia. Is mike around?"

"Thanks and nope you just missed him."

"Well shit. Talk about bad timing. Any plans?"

"Dinner at the signature room tonight after work." Lydia says grabbing her car keys off the dresser.

"Sounds romantic, have fun." Allison says teasingly.

"Hey, Allison, have you told Cedric about being a double for Laura Croft?"

There's a pause and some ruffling on the other end of the phone. "Umm, random and no, he thinks I have a military background. Why do you ask?"

Lydia lets out a deep sigh as she gets into her car. "I've been married to Michael for 3 years today he doesn't even know who he's married to." She finally says.

"Lyd-"

"I know it's not something that comes up in everyday conversation." Lydia says sounding irritated.

"Lydia, what is this really about?"

Sounding puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Stiles." Allison says cutting right to the chase.

The mention of his names is what cause Lydia to immediately put up a wall. "You know what Allison, I'm about to head into work and I want to thank you for the congratulations and the advice but I have to go. I love you, bye."

"Lydia, Wai-," Is all she hears before hanging up.

Stiles was still a sensitive subject and it certainly wasn't a conversation she wanted to have before he went into work or on her anniversary.

After sitting in the car for 10 mins trying to get her previous phone conversation out of her mind. She in finally ready to begin her day, or so she thinks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noon turned into 4 which turned into 6:15 and kydia wasn't even dressed for her dinner with Michael.

Being the fashionista that she was, Lydia always made sure she kept a spare outfit for all purposes in her luxury office just in case she was running late, which happened more often than not.

"Shit shit shit." Is all she said as she rushed to get dressed.

Frantically making her way back to her car she checked her phone and saw that she had 4 voice mails and 5 texts from her husband. As she listened to the first two her eyes furrowed as she heard how worried he was about her. He was always worried about her.

Not realizing how fast she was going, Lydia glanced in her rearview mirror and saw red and blue light flashing.

"shit shit shit, not today, please." Lydia said pulling over to the side over the road.

Rolling down her window "I'm so sorry officer. I'm running late. And it's my anniversary and..."

After digging into her purse to look for her license and registration she finally managed to look up.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles?"

They both said simultaneously.

It was like no time has passed at all and Stiles still looked at Lydia the same way he did when they were teens.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Lydia says and it feels like her heart in caught in her throat.

I'm working." He says as he grabs her information.

"No, I mean, what are you doing in Chicago? I thought you were back in beacon hills."

"I left 2 years ago, after my dad finally retired."

Lydia was suddenly fascinated by her steering wheel.

"Wow, the sheriff finally hung up his badge. I'm happy for him. He deserves it." She says with a smile.

Stiles was like a deer caught in headlines because her smile, and her calling his dad sheriff was all too familiar.

Yeah, me too." he says rubbing the back of his neck in stiles fashion."

"Um, is that why you're here?" Lydia says with a bit of curiosity and underlining hope.

Why was she hoping? She's a happily married woman. This is stiles, nothing has changed, right?

"Yeah, once my dad retired and he and Melissa began their lives together, I figured he was in in good hands. So, here I am."

Both feeling the tension in the air.

"Um, I'm going to let you off with a warning." Stiles said trying not to notice how amazing she looked.

"Stiles, I would really prefer it if you gave the ticket." Feeling the slight blush creep on her cheeks when she catches stiles staring.

"Tough, we don't always get what we want." He says before walking away. "Oh, Happy Anniversary, Lydia!" He says with a small smile that made Lydia's heart skip a beat as he made his way to his car and driving off.

And that was it. She watched him speed into the night and all Lydia could do was cry because for the first time in 8 years she finally knew what she was missing. That emptiness that couldn't seem to be filled no matter what she tried. It was stiles and to make matters worse she was late to an anniversary dinner with her husband.

Finally making her way to the restaurant Lydia did some final checks on her make-up before walking into the restaurant.

"Hey there you are. I was worried sick." Michael says pulling Lydia in to a bear hug.

Lydia's heart was racing a million miles per minute and Michael must've felt it thumping against his chest.

"Are, you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, it's just…" she trailed off, "I got a speeding ticket on my way over and I tried to get here as fast as I could but I was still late and I feel like I ruined our anniversary." She said dispiritedly.

Taking her hand in his, "Honey, as long as you're here and ok, nothing is ruined." He said kissing her hand before offering her comforting smile.

They continued their anniversary dinner and exchanged presents and I love you's for the most part Lydia was enjoying herself, at least that's what her husband thought. Later that night as they made their way home, thoughts of a tall, pale skinned, dark haired man plagued her thoughts. Was this life? Was she really thinking about Stiles Stilinski her ex-boyfriend on her anniversary night? I mean, sure she had thought about stiles plenty of times after she left beacon hills but seeing him in Chicago tonight of all nights.

Looking at herself in the vanity mirror her husband bought her for their anniversary. A vanity mirror, really? She was into that sort of think when she was high school but a lot of things happened and Lydia isn't that shallow teenage girl anymore. I guess, the stories she shared with Michael gave him the impression that this would be a perfect gift.

_Stiles would know how much I would've preferred something that stimulated my mind._

She found herself thinking. Wait. Was she comparing her husband to Stiles? OK, Lydia, get it together. Shaking all thoughts of an ex whom shall remain nameless, she slide the door open revealing the Victoria Secret lingerie she bought for their special night.

"So, what do you think?" She said seductively.

Michael's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Deciding that her husband should have all of her attention, Lydia practically jumped him. As things grew more and more heated and as Lydia's mind drifted farther and farther away from Stiles. Michael suddenly pulls away after hearing his phone ring.

Sighing in disbelief and feeling sexually frustrated Lydia knew what the call about.

"Honey, I'm sorry but-"

"You have to go into work." Lydia finishes for him.

Catching the eye roll she gave him, Michael didn't even bother making a promise they both knew he wouldn't keep. Kissing her on the cheek and rushing to get dressed Lydia was left to home alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thoughts of the strawberry blonde raced through his mind as he drove out of her line of sight. Stiles didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that she was actually here with him or the fact that she was celebrating her wedding anniversary. Stiles could've told Lydia that he wasn't a traffic cop and that he was actually doing a buddy a favor because he gave him the lead he needed on his first homicide case. But why would he? He had already kept her longer than necessary. He tries to erase the thoughts out of his mind as he walked into his two bedroom apartment, it wasn't much but he since he was rarely home it was enough for him.

After finally being able to relax he took the time to call his dad to give him a brief of his day intentionally forgetting to leave out the fact that he ran into Lydia because he knew how his father felt about Lydia and how much he loved them together, and yeah, stiles didn't feel like going there tonight. His next call was to his best friend, it's been a week since they last talked and a week is way too long.

"Yoooo!" he hears as the phone picks up on the 3rd ring. "Sup, bro?" Stiles replies with a smile. God he really missed hearing his voice. "Nothing much just having dinner with Kira, you?" There was a long pause. Stiles was trying to decide of he should feel Scott in on everything he did today including stopping Lydia. "Dude." Scott says snapping him out of his trance. "You, ok?"

"Yeah, I was on traffic duty." He says finally collecting his thoughts. "Traffic duty, I thought you were-"

"I am a buddy of mine helped me get a lead on this homicide case I'm working on, so I covered for him and that when I pulled Lydia over." He whispering that last part. "So, how's Kira?" Stiles rolled eyes after hearing Scott choking on the other end of the phone.

"Wait. You pulled whoever?" Scott says struggling to gain his composure. Letting out a frustrating deep sigh. "Dude, you have werewolf hearing, so I'm pretty sure you heard me." It wasn't that Stiles was frustrated with Scott it's just that this is the first time he sees Lydia in 8 years and when he does finally see her again she's celebrating a wedding anniversary. "Sorry, man I didn't mean to sound upset it's just..."

"It's been 8 years, bro, I understand. I was there when you guys called it quits and I was there when you shattered into pieces when she left town. I get it." Scott was stiles' rock after he and Lydia called it quits and she left town. Long distant relationships never really work out. Stiles didn't have the heart to leave his dad and Lydia would never put him in the position where he had to choose between her and his dad. The breakup was civil they loved each other deeply but it just couldn't work. They agreed to stay in touch but the pain of not being together was too much and they eventually just lost touch, even though it was times were he swear he could feel her near him. "Yeah." He said rubbing his free hand over is eyebrow.

"How did it go, is she ok?" Scott was both curious and worried because he knows what it must've meant for stiles and Lydia to just run into each other after all these years, and also because he and Lydia have gotten really close after the whole saving stiles from the 'evil fox spirit that possessed and almost killed him' thing.

"If I called it awkward I'd be downplaying the whole entire conversation, but to answer your question she's fine better than fine, actually." Scott hears a deep sigh come from stiles' end of the phone. "Dude, you still love her?" And that was it… this is why he didn't tell his dad about seeing Lydia because he would come up with the same conclusion. Stiles was never really good add hiding his feelings not from his dad or Scott.

"Whelp, that's my cue, I have to get up early, nice talking to you bro, I'll call you tomorrow, bye." He managed to say before hanging up. He also tried to ignore Scott calling his name on the other end of the phone just before he hung up, but to be honest stiles was still very much in love with Lydia but he also wasn't ready to talk about with Scott.

Deciding to get the thoughts of Lydia celebrating a wedding anniversary with someone that wasn't him out of his mind, He decided to take a shower and head to bed.

After a long hot shower Stiles throws himself on the bed hoping that old habits do die hard.

The night came and went and Lydia woke up early in the morning to an empty house, not that she was all that surprised. Her husband is pretty dedicated to his job and she can't really fault him for that. Since ambitious or workaholic are words often used when people describe her, but last night was their anniversary and if she made the sacrifice to turn her phone off for one day than so should he. To be fair, Lydia's frustration wasn't just directed at her husband but seeing _the- man- whom- shall- remain- nameless_ last night of all nights was starting to invade her thoughts again. Ok, it's not like she hasn't thought about him or the other members of the pack since she left beacon hill, but the way he tried to avoid eye contact with her last night bothered the fuck out of her. Eye contact was their thing, even if they weren't together stiles would always look at her the exact same way…

"Shit" realization hit Lydia like a bucket of cold water. She told the love of her- _no wait- that's wrong_- her _ex-boyfriend_ that she was celebrating her wedding anniversary. Surely, last night wasn't the first he heard about her marriage, right? Granted she didn't invite Scott to the wedding because of obvious reasons, but he did give his fiance' Kira the ok to be in the wedding because after everything they've been through she, Allison and Kira and Malia were all good friends. Did Scott not tell Stiles?

Scoffing at how ridiculous she thought she was being, Lydia clambered out of bed to get ready for her morning workout.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After spending 3 hours kicking and punching the shit out of a poor boxing bag, an extra hour in the sauna and bonus 45 minutes getting a rub down from a hottie _male_ masseuse because let's face it, she didn't get the rub down she wanted from her husband last night, but she's not going to dwell on that now. She decided to make a stop at her favorite coffee shop.

"Dirty chai tea latte for here, please." She orders before taking a seat at the first open booth she sees by the window. As she waited on her beverage she took the time to undo the messy bun; her strawberry locks fell loosely over her shoulders, she saw that she had a missed call and a voice-mail from her husband. Contemplating on whether or not she should even listen to it, she listens anyway because if she was being honest with herself she kind of missed him.

"_**Hey baby, I came home and you weren't here, I assume you are working out and didn't leave…"**_ dragging the phone temporarily from her ear Lydia rolled her eyes at how dramatic he thought she was, true she pissed but not that pissed. Sighing through most of the message, she glanced over to the door and saw a familiar lanky gentlemen entering the coffee shop.

She watches as the lanky gentlemen orders his usual…

"Hi, can I have a shaken sweet tea…"

"Lemonade" he hears from behind him.

Lydia didn't even realize she got up from where she was sitting. Was she really that eager to see him? Feeling somewhat embarrassed and almost creepy she thought of a lie. "Sorry… I didn't mean to- I-I just came to get order a muffin."

"Can you add a blueberry muffin to that, actually make that 2 blueberry muffins." Giving her a gentle smile. "So, fancy meeting you here," He says trying to make an awkward situation less awkward. " yeah

\\


	2. Chapter 2

The night came and went and Lydia woke up early in the morning to an empty house, not that she was all that surprised. Her husband is pretty dedicated to his job and she can't really fault him for that. Since ambitious or workaholic are words often used when people describe her, but last night was their anniversary and if she made the sacrifice to turn her phone off for one day than so should he. To be fair, Lydia's frustration wasn't just directed at her husband but seeing the- man- whom- shall- remain- nameless last night of all nights was starting to invade her thoughts again. Ok, it's not like she hasn't thought about him or the other members of the pack since she left beacon hill, but the way he tried to avoid eye contact with her last night bothered the fuck out of her. Eye contact was their thing, even if they weren't together stiles would always look at her the exact same way…

"Shit" realization hit Lydia like a bucket of cold water. She told the love of her- no wait- that's wrong- her ex-boyfriend that she was celebrating her wedding anniversary. Surely, last night wasn't the first he heard about her marriage, right? Granted she didn't invite Scott to the wedding because of obvious reasons, but he did give his fiancé' Kira the ok to be in the wedding because after everything they've been through she, Allison and Kira and Malia were all good friends. Did Scott not tell Stiles?

Scoffing at how ridiculous she thought she was being, Lydia clambered out of bed to get ready for her morning workout.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After spending 3 hours kicking and punching the shit out of a poor boxing bag, an extra hour in the sauna and bonus 45 minutes getting a rub down from a hottie male masseuse because let's face it, she didn't get the rub down she wanted from her husband last night, but she's not going to dwell on that now. She decided to make a stop at her favorite coffee shop.

"Dirty chai tea latte for here, please." She orders before taking a seat at the first open booth she sees by the window. As she waited on her beverage she took the time to undo the messy bun; her strawberry locks fell loosely over her shoulders, she saw that she had a missed call and a voicemail from her husband. Contemplating on whether or not she should even listen to it, she listens anyway because if she was being honest with herself she kind of missed him.

"Hey baby, I came home and you weren't here, I assume you are working out and didn't leave…" dragging the phone temporarily from her ear Lydia rolled her eyes at how dramatic he thought she was, true she pissed but not that pissed. Sighing through most of the message, she glanced over to the door and saw a familiar lanky gentlemen entering the coffee shop.

She watches as the lanky gentlemen orders his usual…

"Hi, can I have a shaken sweet tea…"

"Lemonade" he hears from behind him.

Lydia didn't even realize she got up from where she was sitting. Was she really that eager to see him? Feeling somewhat embarrassed and almost creepy she thought of a lie. "Sorry… I didn't mean to- I-I just came to get-to order a muffin."

"Can you add a blueberry muffin to that, actually make that 2 blueberry muffins." Giving her a gentle smile. "So, fancy meeting you here," He says trying to make an awkward situation less awkward. "Yeah, I always come here after..."

"Your morning workout?" he interrupts. "Yeah, I remember how you like to hit the gym early in the am." He says, surprising himself and Lydia at how much they still know each other. "Yeah," She says shyly. Why was she shy? This is just stiles. The clerk clears her throat as she tries to give them their order. Lydia can't help but to think that the waitress must sense how awkward this whole entire thing is.

Grabbing their order from the clerk, "So," The both say simultaneously, "Go ahead" stiles says, being the gentlemen he always is. "Thanks, I was just going to ask if you would like to join me?" Lydia didn't know why she asked if he wanted to join her. Truth be told she knew that this wasn't exactly a good idea, but what's a cup of their favorite beverage and a harmless blueberry muffin shared between two old friends, huh?

"Are you sure?" he asks questioningly.

Folding her arms over chest and raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Stiles, I am sure." Lydia knew it was a valid question, because of the whole being _a- married- woman_ thing, but stiles was a hold friend. So, no harm no fool, right? They make their way over to Lydia's table, and suddenly it feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Stiles can't help but notice how nervous Lydia is when he moves to pull her chair out for her and sits down in front of her. It's not like he's not feeling the same way because it was just yesterday when he refused to even discuss anything related to his feelings for the strawberry blonde that is currently sitting in front of him, yet here he is.

Deciding to break the ice between them he opens his mouth to speak, but it's Lydia who decides to speak first. "I'm sorry you had to find out about my marriage this way," She says, in one breathe, almost like she was getting it off her chest.

Stiles sat there for a second open and closing his mouth like fish before speaking. "Um... its ok, I mean, I get it… we- um- I understand why I didn't get an invite. I mean, not that I would've excepted, I mean- not that I don't want you to be happy, but-" He trails off scratching the back of his neck, indicating to Lydia that he's just as nervous as she is.

"You know all I want for, all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy, Lydia. Rather it's with me or someone else." He says, with the look he gives when he sincerely means something.

Lydia's breathe hitches, when she realizes how much she has missed that look.

"I know," she says, below a whisper.

Stiles knew not to ask about her husband and how their marriage was because, um, awkward and he knew that if Lydia wanted to discuss it she would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They spent the next 3 hours just talking and catching up on each of their careers about their time in beacon hills with the pack. Lydia found out that stiles was actually closing his first homicide case and she couldn't stop herself from running over to the other side of the table and engulfing him in a huge hug that caught them both off guard. Sties congratulated her on being the youngest female to win a field's medal. Stiles always knew she was brilliant, but seeing her face light out up as she talked about it made his heart flutter. The conversation died after a while leaving them both empty cups and an uncomfortable silence. Stiles could tell that she wanted to ask him something, he could practically see her trying to form the words.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Lydia ask, abruptly.

She still was just as upfront as she always was.

"Sorry- I- it's none of my business," she says, fidgeting in her seat, oddly nervous about his answer.

Taking in the question and noticing how antsy Lydia is. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. To be honest I'm not particularly interested in dating right now, for more reasons than one..." He trails off looking Lydia in the eye before continuing. "But my job is the main reason." He adds not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"So, what about your husband? How's married life?" He knows that he said he wasn't going to ask, but since she asked about his personal life, why not?

"My husband-" realization flashes in Lydia's eyes when she grabs her phone out of her purse and see's that she has 11 missed calls and a shit load of text messages from said husband. "Shit," she whispers. "I've completely lost track of time," she says abruptly gathering her things and getting up from the table.

"Lydia, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine I'm just running late. My husband and I are-" She stops, catching the look on stiles' face.

"Look, I have to go, but maybe we can meet here tomorrow… I mean, if you're not busy?" the invitation shocked both Stiles and Lydia. But they were mature adults and besides they were best friends before they started an actual romantic relationship, so technically stiles is just a friend, right?

He smiles at the invitation and agrees to meet Lydia here tomorrow at 9 am. They exchange phone cards before racing out the coffee shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the way hone Lydia found herself trying to come up with a story as to why she was running late. Which was completely ridiculous, an early morning workout and a trip to her favorite café wasn't unusual. But the way she was holding on to the card stiles gave her with his number on it made her cover story that much necessary.

She flies in the house like she had rockets on the bottom of her sneakers, "Hey, honey" she says, practically knocking her husband over as he was leaving the house. She attempts to give him a kiss on the cheek but he immediately pulls away. He's mad. Just like Lydia knew he's be. "Where the hell have you been all morning?" He asks, he says slamming the door shut behind him. "Um… I was working out and I stopped at the café." She says, pulling off her sweat shirt and kicking off her sneakers. "It's almost noon, Lydia!" Ok, maybe mad isn't the right word. Pissed, yup, pissed is the perfect word. "OK, so I lost track of time, I was catching up with an old friend." She says, nonchalantly.

"An old friend?" he asks following her up their bedroom.

"Yes"

"Do I know them?"

"No"

He hears her say from their master bathroom. "Why not?" Lydia hearing irritation in his voice. And he has some nerve. "Because he's…" she stops, _shit_.

The room goes deathly quiet and Lydia knows that he's waiting for her to get out of the shower. _Shitshitshit. _ She wraps the towel around her still damp body, but she takes her time coming out of the bathroom because _shit. "Stiles is just a friend… stiles is just a friend"_ is on loop in her mind as she opens the door to Michael whose now sitting on the bed and staring daggers into her.

"He?" Is all he says seemingly waiting for her to explain.

"Yeah, Stiles, is an old friend of mine from beacon hills. He just moved here and I haven't seen him in a while. We didn't keep in touch." She says biting her lip, and avoiding his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lydia asks looking h her closet.

"Why didn't you guys keep in touch?" he questions.

"I don't know we just didn't" she shrugs, starting to get annoyed at the 21 questions.

"Umm hmm," Is all he says and that's what pretty much sets Lydia off.

"And was is that supposed to mean?" She says, crossing her arms over chest.

"It means you spend all morning with an old friend who I've never met – who happens to be a guy (And there it is). We've been married 3 years, Lydia. Why am I just now hearing about him?" he yelled.

Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Granted they knew everything there was too know about each other (except for the whole banshee thing and of course _Stiles_), but those were two topics Lydia wasn't quite ready to discuss, not even to her paranoid husband.

"Because we didn't keep in touch. End of story. I have to say… I'm a little flabbergasted at the fact that you're questioning me when you're the one ho ditched me on our anniversary," she says, through grited teeth.

"So, you stayed out all morning with this 'friend" to prove a point?" He blurts outs.

Lydia is beyond pissed because _umm… he has a lot damn nerve._

"I wasn't trying to prove anything, Michael. You bailing on me wasn't exactly a surprise, you know." She hissed. Michael's face surprisingly softened after that. "You're right," He says, eyes falling on his hands. 'What?" Lydia says, sounding shocked.

"You're right. I was wrong for leaving you last night. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about every night that I bailed on you. You're way more important to me than some stupid business deal." He declares, getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to her.

Lydia can't say that she wasn't shocked by his declaration. Grabbing his hands and kissing them, "its ok, I forgive you." She says, pulling his body to hers into a hug.

He responds by rubbing his hands down her back and pressing her small frame closer to his. "You know I have to make it up to you, right?" He whispers in her hear sending shivers down her spine. Her eyebrow raising at the implication as she watches him untie her bath towel. Her hair is dry now falling loosely around her shoulders. Sometime time between relishing in the feeling of the cool air hitting her naked body and the hot kisses her husband is pressing on her neck, she feels her feet leaving the soft white carpet of their bedroom and is suddenly wrapped firmly around her husband's waist.

She gasps, at the feeling of his hard press up against her stomach as he gently places her on the bed. One minute he's kissing her fervently and the next he's kissing down her body. _And yeah, he's definitely making it up to her._ Lydia arches up when his hand slides over a folds, and she's pretty much at a loss of words when he starts licking and sucking at her clit. She clutches the bed feeling his index finger being slowly pushed into her entrance, she's moaning and grinding her hips as he works his tongue and managing to slide a second finger into her, letting out whimper when they curl hitting Lydia's g spot. Her breathing is becoming more frantic as he's thrusting into her with abandon. She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge when he removes his finger and starts working his tongue. _OMG! His glorious tongue. _He'slicking and rubbing at her clit earnestly now. _Those long beautiful fingers!_ She can hear him groaning and saying something but Lydia is far too gone to even try to make out what he was saying. She screams her release into their bedroom and watches as he kisses her inner thighs slowly climbing back up her body.

She feels her breathe hitch when she sees the person that is climbing up her body isn't her husband, but _Stiles_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, either call her or not…" stiles hears from behind him. Swiveling in his chair to find the source of the voice his eyes fall on his partner and buddy Jamal. "I'm just saying, you've been staring at that card since you got here, and either you call or you could give me the number and I'll call." Jamal says, cheekily, earning him a glare from stiles.

"Or not…" He says, raising his hand in defense.

Stiles didn't mean to get defensive, it's just he has had Lydia on the brain ever since they exchanged numbers at the coffee shop, and when she raced out the door in a blur. He couldn't blame her, she does have a life, and a _husband. _He knew that he shouldn't be bitter or angry at the fact that Lydia has a new last name. _Wait… Is her name even still martin? _He chuckled internally, because he knew how independent Lydia was and there was no way in hell she dropped her last name in favor of her new found matrimony.

The sound of Jamal's voice dragged him out of his internal monologue, "I didn't mean to offend, it just seems like this chick is doing a number on her mood today, man." He says, sitting at his desk across from where stiles was currently sitting.

"It's cool, man, and no you didn't offend. I just have a lot on my mind." Stiles says, truthfully.

Stiles can see that Jamal wants to ask him something, but he doesn't want to be greeted with that death stare Scott says he mastered from Lydia from when they were spending a lot of time together. Feeling like the sudden silence between them was like nails on a chalkboard, stiles decides to take the bait.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Jamal questions, looking up from the police report he clearly wasn't reading.

"I mean what?"

"What's what?"

"Jamal… You obviously want to ask me something. So just ask."

"Well, since you brought it up," Jamal offers with a grin and leaning further into his chair as if he and stiles were really going to do some major ass girl talk. "Who's the girl?"

Secretly Stiles knew that this was what he was going to ask, but was he really ready to get into a deep conversation with someone about the soap opera that was the Stiles & Lydia relationship. The plus side was that Jamal didn't know Lydia or their history together, unlike Scott and his dad and maybe he'd be easier to talk to without all the mushy stuff that will lead him down a road that would undoubtedly end in heartbreak. "She's a friend," He replies, shortly.

"Ok, this must be one hell of a friendship because you haven't stopped staring at that card since I got here, and even as I'm talking to you now you can't seem to take your eyes off it."

Eyes slowly leaving the card in question to look at his partner who is currently looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Fine. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Jamal's eyes widen like saucer like he finally hit the jackpot, "You know I can go for beer, how about you?" He says, grabbing his leather jacket from behind his chair, and tugging on stiles' arm as they quickly made their way out of the prescient.

Finally arriving at the local bar that was just up the street from the prescient, that's when Jamal decided to unload all of his questions. "Dude, thanks for the beer, but I'm really not in the mood for girl talk." Stiles says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ok, I'm going to be straight with you, Stiles, I was starting to wonder if you were some type of hermit or something because I honestly didn't think you had a life outside of the walls of our prescient."

"What can I say I love my job," he responds, with a shrug.

"And apparently the girl who's number is on that card." Jamal shoots back.

_Shit they were definitely going to have this conversation._

Suddenly feeling like he was 16 and being interrogated for something his father caught him and Scott doing. "What do you want me to say?" he asks, with a shrug and slouching further in to his chair like he use to do when he was a kid.

Jamal stayed silent decided to let Stiles reveal what he wanted. He could tell that Lydia was obviously a touchy subject _(he really didn't mean to push_). "She's my ex… No, scratch that… the love of life." He exclaims, somberly.

"Ok…" Jamal feeling like there is more to it than that. "So, you ran into the love of your life and you have her number, which means she wants to reconnect. That's good, right?" eyes furrowing when he sees the look on stiles' face. "Or not?' He recants.

Stiles eyes leave from Jamal and lands on the card that he was clutching in his hand. "No, because the love of my life is now my married ex." He says, sitting straighter into his seat, when his phone begins to vibrate. Jamal can see the hurt on his partners face, as well as the picture of the pretty red head that pops up on stiles' phone. He doesn't answer though, because the reality of Lydia being married to another man was something that stiles was trying to avoid and because he is just now expressing his true feelings on the matter _(to his partner of all people)_ it was hitting him kinda hard.

"Look man… I'm-" Jamal tries to apologize but is cut off when he sees the red head walk through the door of the bar with whom he presumes is her friend in tow.

Stiles watches as his friend's mouth opens and closes while shaking his arm making him spill beer on him and the table in front of him. "Dude, what the he-" He follows his partners line of sight "Shit" He mutters and before he's able to get up…

"Stilinski!"

,,,,,

Lydia decides to give stiles a call just to see where he was. Because after last night running into him was the last thing she needed. _Great… no answer. Maybe he's at work or something._

Sighing to herself and slipping her phone into her purse. Lydia joins her friend who was waiting for her outside the bar.

When Lydia Martin says she is having a fucked up couple of days – She means it. The night she had with her husband or was it stiles? Was getting the best of her. So, what better way to rid all of your troubles then with her best gal pal. No, not Kira or Allison, but Bonnie Salvatore. Well, she hates her husband's last name and she prefers to be called Bonnie Bennett. Lydia was pretty homesick when she first moved to Chicago, and running into Boyd's sister who wasn't that much older than him made things a lot less... _miserable_.

"Bonnie, why the hell did we come to this bar? When you know there's a bar right up the street from work. And besides, I'm not getting wasted today, I just want to take the edge off." She says, eyeing her friend who was already walking into the somewhat crowded bar.

"If your attitude is any indication of how much edge you need to take off… you're definitely getting wasted today." Bonnie answers, scoping out a place to sit.

"Whatever," Is all the response Lydia can muster up because let's be honest wasted was more of a necessity at this point.

Bonnie turns around to face her friend eyes narrowing when she sees the somber look on Lydia's face.

"What is wrong with you? You've been a funk all day. Did you and Mike not have make up sex after he called everybody and their mother's when you disappeared yesterday?" Bonnies asks, nudging Lydia away from the door they were standing front of.

Lydia blushed from head to toe as the thoughts that haunted her all day returned. Not that they went away or anything, but Bonnie was always a straight shooter and had no filter, she reminded her of her brother in that right. Her bright red cheeks must've shown in the dimly lit bar because bonnie couldn't hide her own shit eating grin. "I'll take that as a yes. Was it bad or something?" she asks, questioningly raising an eyebrow.

Lydia felt like she was burning up, "No... It wasn't bad, it was actually-"

"Stilinski!" Is all she heard when she was suddenly being pulled to the other side of the bar. _"Shit"_ she mutters under her breath.

,,,,

This was beyond awkward for more than one reason. Lydia and Stiles had agreed to meet tomorrow at the coffee shop, but that was before Lydia had a sex dream about him and before Stiles poured his heart out to his partner. _Yup, this was going to be fun._

Stiles didn't even have enough time to act like he didn't hear bonnie because as soon as he turned around she was standing right behind him with Lydia at her side.

Internally cursing Jamal who was standing behind him with a grin that could rival Chester the cat.

"Bon!" he replies, engulfing her in a huge hug. Despite not wanting to run into Lydia at this very moment. He really was happy to see bonnie. Boyd was pack, she was pack… now that Boyd is gone, the pack made it their business to make sure that no one lost contact with bonnie.

He smiles in Lydia's direction because he knows that she was just as determined to keep their promise as he was.

"I missed you" Bonnie says, releasing herself from the bear hug stiles was giving her.

"I've missed you too, bon."

"Lydia, here forgot to mention you were in town." She says, nudging Lydia, who was struggling to make eye contact with stiles. It's not that she was trying to hide the fact that Stiles had moved to Chicago. It's just that Lydia knew that Bonnie wasn't new to the saga that was their relationship, and like she said Bonnie is a straight shooter, and being a married woman she didn't think it would be appropriate to have an in-depth conversation about a relationship that was in the past. _It is in the past, right?_

"I … huh… It kinda-" Lydia stuttered.

"Actually I told her to keep it quiet. I knew you were living here and I thought when I ran into you I wanted it to be a surprise, but I didn't think it'd be this soon." He says with a smile, looking at a baffled Lydia.

Lydia's heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest. Because here he is still covering for her after all these years. And it only made her feel a thousand times worse. _Great. _Lydia gives him an apologetic smile.

"Okay, well, I'm glad we ran into you because I hate surprises, and Lydia needs her two friends to cheer her up, she's been in a funk all day." Bonnie spills, because that whole Stiles told Lydia to keep it quiet was complete bullshit, and she wanted to give Lydia payback for not telling her stiles was in town. And since it's obvious he's the reason her friend has been in a funk all day. _What? Being a witch does have its perks._

"Damn it, Bonnie" Lydia says through gritted teeth.

Concern filled stiles face as Lydia knew it would. "Is everything ok?"

"Yup, peachy, can we get our drink now?" Lydia responds, shortly

Actually…" Stiles, Bonnie and Lydia turn to Jamal who seems to be enjoying the scene that was playing out in front of him. "How about Stiles & I buy you two lovely ladies a drink and we all get to know each other a little better." He offers, with a smile ignoring the look stiles is giving him.

"And you are?" Lydia & Bonnie questions with equally curious expressions.

"Oh, sorry, this is my partner, Jamal" stiles introduces, with a little to no enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you ladies." he says, offering Lydia and Bonnie a hand to shake.

Stiles couldn't stop his eye roll if he tried.

After catching sight of it he hears Lydia giggle. Her laugh was always one of the many things he loved about Lydia. And since Bonnie not so subtly mentioned her bad mood, making her smile and laugh made his heart soar. His admiration must've shown on his face because suddenly he was being elbowed in his side by Jamal and Bonnie was looking at him with a sly smirk on his face. God he hated that look, it was the same look Scott would give him when he use to catch him looking at Lydia when they were in high school. Feeling himself blush he clears his throat. "Um... What were you saying?" voice coming out a little ready. _Get it the fuck together, Stilinski. You're not that 17 yr old kid anymore._

"The place is getting packed, so I invited the ladies to sit at our table." Jamal says, through a chuckle. "Ladies you can take a seat, we'll get your drinks." but before turning to leave he asks Bonnie what she wants and because why not make an awkward situation even more awkward, "Lydia, I'm sure stiles knows what you like." he offers, with a wink that Lydia misses when she looks down to check her phone. Leaving the girls at the table alone, Bonnie takes the opportunity to give Lydia shit for not telling her about stiles.

"So, why didn't you tell me about stiles being here?" she questions.

"Like Stiles said… he wanted to surprise you. And I didn't want to ruin that for him," Lydia answers, with a shrug, avoiding eye contact. She can feel Bonnie's eyes boring into the side of her head. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I knew stiles was lying then and I know for a fact you're lying now. Being a witch does has its perks, Lydia." Bonnie says, echoing her thoughts from earlier.

"For fuck sake, Bonnie. Are you doing that mind reading thing again? What happened to privacy?"

"Look, no need to get pissy, Lydia. I didn't venture off into parts neither of you want me to know, but it doesn't take a mind reading spell to figure out that stiles is the reason for your funk." she utters, giving Lydia a knowing look. She trusted Bonnie with all her secrets just like she did with Allison, Kira and Malia, but Lydia knew that she wasn't ready to spill about the sex dream she had about stiles especially since it could've been a onetime thing. _No need to rock the boat, right?_ But before Lydia could even open her mouth to reply Stiles & Jamal were back with their drinks, and like Lydia knew he would he order her a captain Morgan with cranberry juice.

Joining the guys was actually a pretty fun idea. They shared stories about their pasts, jobs and weird Chicago encounters. And of course laughing after Jamal tried (And failed) to hit on bonnie for the gazillionth time until she finally told him she was a happily married woman. Which made Lydia feel terrible because here she is with one of best friends and Stiles and she hasn't thought about her husband once all night. She doesn't miss the look on stiles' face when he catches her rubbing circles on the piece of jewelry that had taken space on her left hand. "Pool, anybody?" they're both snapped out of the overwhelming sadness that was lingering between them, when they see Jamal standing next to a vacant pool table with 4 pool sticks. "I'm in!" Bonnie says. Grabbing her purse and what's left of her drink. Not wanting to dwell on last night or the hurt she saw in stiles' eyes when he caught her playing with her wedding ring, she gets up from the table and joins Jamal and Bonnie at the pool table.

It takes stiles a minute to get up from the table. He's finding it more and more difficult to be around Lydia. Which sucked because he and Lydia were friends first before anything romantic happened between them. The reality of Lydia being married to someone who wasn't him was hitting him hard. Maybe he should just cut out early, but he looks over at the table and sees Bonnie, Jamal and Lydia laughing and gesturing for him to come over. He decides to suck it up. Besides he really was having a good time. When he makes his way over to the group he finds out its girls vs. boys, losers have to buy the next round of drinks.

He can't help but to admire the way Lydia's dress is lifting slightly revealing the back of her upper thighs, as she gathers the balls to rack them. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he hears Jamal whisper. He flips him off rounding the table to stand next to bonnie. "Hey, no witchy business. Jamal doesn't know about my friends being real life supernatural freaks and its cheating." he says, giving her knowing look,

Bonnie gives him her best "fuck off, stilinski" look for the 'supernatural freaks' remark. Overhearing said remark Lydia chimes in, "Look, no more magic for bonnie today. When we kick your asses it's going to be because we're women, and women are badass, clearly the better gender..." she leans down to make her shot. And as if it she was a professional pool player all the balls go into the hole. She straightens her posture to blow on her stick. They're standing so close she can feel stiles' warm breath on her face, "And overall better pool players." she says smirking, giving Bonnie a high five.

Stiles scuffs at Lydia's cockiness. "You better get your cash out for my drink, red, I want scotch." he says, before landing a perfect shot of his own. Giving Lydia a wink that makes her heart skip a beat. The game goes on like this for an hour or two. It's filled with laughter egos and drinks. The girls won, of course. And they took full advantage of the boys paying. Lydia, unfortunately had more than she bargained for and ended up getting shitfaced. Jamal and Bonnie had to leave early. And because Bonnie knew that if anybody would be able to take care of Lydia it would be stiles. So, she left her bestie in his capable hands after giving stiles a hug goodbye and Lydia a kiss on the head.

Stiles & Jamal agreed to swap cars since Jamal's was parked outside and his was still at the station. Good thing Roscoe was still in beacon hills and he was driving a rental because stiles wouldn't be able to deal with Jamal driving his baby. Stiles helps Lydia to the car and carefully buckles her into the passenger seat. Her speech is slurred and stiles can barely make out what she's saying until he realized he has no idea where he was taking her.

"Lydia, where do you live?"

"No," she mumbles.

"Lydia, I have to take you home." he says, taking his eyes temporarily off the road to look at Lydia.

"No," she repeats louder, "I… I can't go home, not like this... Just take me to my office."

Stiles didn't understand why she didn't want to go home. He could imagine this wouldn't be the first time she got drunk and went home after. So, he's quite sure it's not the first time, but he was willing to bet it was because he was the one bringing her home. No husband would be comfortable with their wife's ex dropping their drunk wife off at their doorstep. And that he could understand.

"I'm not going to leave you at your office this late and you're drunk, Lydia you need someone to take care of you."

Lydia just continued to mumble something incoherently under her breath. He knew that Lydia was easily agitated and stubborn when she was sober. So dealing with a drunk, stubborn and agitated Lydia was a walk in the park. "Fine, you can sober up at my place," He asserts, leaving little to know room to argue.

He hears Lydia sigh and shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she plays with her seatbelt. "I don't think that's a good idea." She says, below a whisper. "Why not? You need someone to look after you and you know that I'm not going to leave you alone since you refuse to go home." Eyes shifting from the road to Lydia, frustration starting to show on his face.

"BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKIN BAD IDEA, STILES!" Lydia shouts, letting a whimper escape her lips. Lydia didn't peg herself as an emotional drunk, but even shitfaced she knew that going to stiles' house after having a sex dream about him was not a good idea. It wasn't because she didn't trust him because she knew she could trust him with her life… she just didn't trust herself to be around him and not give into the clusterfuck that was her feelings.

Stiles pulls into his apartment garage, " Look, since you refuse to let me take you home… I just want to make sure you're sober enough to that take a cab home." His voice is pleading and genuine and once again Lydia feels terrible for yelling at him. Her safety was always a priority and she hears herself cry because nothing has changed and he's still looking at her like she's his everything. He gently strokes the hair that was sticking to her face from the tears she shed earlier from her eyes. She gives him a small smile and agrees to let him take care of her.

When Stiles opens the door to help her out of the car the fresh air hits her and it's like she consumed twice as much alcohol and almost loses her balance, but of course stiles is there to catch her within seconds. They make up to his apartment and Lydia isn't in the apartment 30 seconds before she needs to run to the bathroom to throw up. Stiles is once again there to hold her hair and rubbing soothing circles in her back. Lydia would laugh if she didn't have her head in a toilet. After he had nothing left except an aching stomach and the bitter taste of the alcohol and whatever else she emptied in the toilet she clambered off the floor to follow stiles into the living room.

He offers her some water and she simply smiles. "Thank you…" she says, grabbing the glass from him, "For everything and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm just having a bad day." She says, looking at the half filled glass of water stiles gave her _(really trying to avoid any and all eye contact with this man)._

"Yeah, about that… what's up? Bonnie said you were in a funk. Is everything okay?"

Lydia finally looks up and sees the worry and the hesitation on his face because she knows he doesn't want to pry especially if it's about her marriage. There was always something about the way stiles looked at her that made her want to spill her guts to him and reveal her true feelings no matter how big or small, but telling him that she is confused about the sex dream she had about him, and how ever since he reappeared into her life she can't stop thinking about him, she can't stop wanting to be around him, wanting to be around him and wanting to hold him. It's not fair to him or husband, so she lies.

"Work. I'm stressing over this work related project. You know me… good ol' Lydia martin, I have to be perfect and good at everything. Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect job, perfect husband," she vents, voice thick with sadness and frustration. Stiles just sits and lets her get everything off her chest. "Do you know my husband doesn't know me?" she asks. Stiles furrows his eyebrow not understanding the question. "He doesn't know that he's married to a supernatural freak," She spits, voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Stiles' hangs his head in shame when he hears Lydia repeat the joke he said earlier. "Lydia, you know I didn't-"

"Its ok, stiles. I know you didn't mean it, but it doesn't make it any less true. When Michael looks at me he sees the Lydia martin that doesn't scream her head off when she feels death looming. He sees the Lydia martin that isn't terrified for her friends every night because she can since that they are in trouble. He sees the Lydia martin that didn't leave the life she had in beacon hills behind. She's crying now and looking Stiles directly in the eyes when she says, "the people she loved behind…"

She hears stiles' sharp gasp and is about to turn and walk away, but is stopped when he pulls her into his arms and holds her likes he's trying to squeeze all the pain and regret out of her. He hears a low sob and knows that she's been holding it in for so long. "It's ok, Lydia, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He says, kissing the top of her head and rubbing soothing circles in on her back.

_Lydia has never felt this complete in a long time and it's only confirming that coming to stiles' apartment tonight was in fact a bad idea._


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun that beamed into the bedroom highlighted the strawberry blonde streaks that were sprawled out on the soft pillow Lydia was laying her head on. Lazily rolling over and slowly opening her eyes and wincing at how bright the room was. Last night was a blur, and her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was stiles holding her in his arms for what seemed like hours. Yet another thing that hadn't changed about him. For reasons unknown the memory of the night she showed up at his door when she thought Jackson died popped into her mind. He literally sat and listened to her cry about Jackson for hours even though he was harboring these intense feelings for her. Instead he pushed all that aside and was there for her in her time of need (even if it was about another guy). _God, she was clueless then_. After that night and up until she left beacon hills. She made sure stiles knew how much she appreciated him and made sure she was there for him whenever he needed her. Her mind once again sliding to another painful memory, the night she almost lost him when the nogitsune almost killed him. She remembers how pale and weak he was. He couldn't barely stand on his on that night, and whenever he felt like he was about to fall over Lydia was there at his side within seconds being his rock, his foundation, his tether. She hadn't realized she was crying when said boy peeked his head into the bedroom, "Are you okay?" he asks, walking towards the bed with a glass of orange juice in hand.

Realization dawned on Lydia. "What are you doing here?" she asks, voice laced with confusion, and roughly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Umm... I live here" he retorts, gesturing around what looks like his bedroom. Shit. Was she in stiles' bedroom? Sleeping in his bed? Looking down at her body she notices that she's wearing his clothes. Panic must've shown on her face because stiles immediately says, "Nothing happened last night. Well except the fact you had a mini breakdown and you ended up getting sick again." pointing to the clothes she's wearing, "Hence why you're in my favorite t-shirt and sweatpants. Oh... And don't worry I washed your dress and it'll be dry in few so when you go home you won't wearing men's clothes" he snorts, but Lydia can tell how unhappy he is about the situation. She hates herself because she feels bad for almost freaking out him...Again. She could be a lot more grateful seeing as to how this the umpteenth time he has went above and beyond to take care of her, not that he didn't think she'd return the favor because he knew she would. That's what she loved about their time together; it wasn't just give and take. They really looked after and took care of each other no matter the circumstances.

"Thank you, stiles, for everything." she says giving him the best smile she can muster up especially with her head feeling like it's about to explode. The sharp pain in her head makes her nose scrunch up in pain and stiles sympathetically offers her the OJ and some aspirin. She smiles again at him gratefully.

"I think I should be heading home." she says, after taking her aspirin.

"Yeah, about that...bonnie called to check on you and I told her you were sleeping and because she didn't want to wake you she said she'll take care of Mike." he recalls, "whatever that means." he shrugs off, not liking the fact that he mentioned Lydia's husband's name.

Lydia fights back yet another smile because he literally took care of everything. She sees her cellphone on the night stand next to the bed. And reads the text messages Bonnie sent.

**_Bon: Mike thinks we pulled an all nighter last night. You're in the clear. _**

**_Bon: And before you ask, no I didn't do use my witch flawlessness. _**

**_Bon: p.s. don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)_**

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last message. She begins to type a reply to bonnie.

**_Lydia: Thanks. IOU. ;)_**

And before she is even able to start a new text to her husband she gets a reply from bonnie.

**_Bonnie: Just give me details and we're even. ;)_**

Lydia just snorts at the message.

**_Lydia: Nothing happened. _**

**_Bonnie: K. _**

Was all the message said and Lydia knew that bonnie only did it to annoy her. Seriously what kind of fucking response is "k"? Deciding not to reply back she begins to type a text to her husband.

**_Mike 3: Hey babe, I'll be home in a few, crashed on the office couch, miss you. :)_**

Lydia just stared at the message for a minute before hitting send.

Placing her phone back on the night stand she notices that Stiles left her to take care of what she needed to in piece. Climbing out of the bed she was able to get a better look at herself in the tall mirror that was hanging up on the wall of stiles' bedroom. She was wearing Stiles' black police academy t-shirt with the grey sweatpants to match. She smiled despite the fact that she looked like hell. Stiles always wanted to be like his dad and when he said that she wearing his favorite T-shirt and pants she quickly realized why. Running a hand through her already tousled hair she makes her way out of the bedroom, following the noise that seem to be coming from the kitchen. After last night Lydia was too drunk to get a good look at his apartment. It was nice, small but cozy. It was Stiles. _She loved it._

Stiles being the flailing mess that he was heard the floor creek under Lydia's feet. He couldn't stop the goofy grin that crept on his face if tried. Lydia was standing in the threshold of the kitchen in his police academy lounge wear, hair tousled and face flushed from sleep. Morning Lydia was his favorite Lydia. Granted, he always found Lydia breathtakingly beautiful, but it was something about seeing her in the morning before she puts on the war paint that she used as a shield for any and all outsiders.

"Hey" he breathes, quickly feeling his mouth go dry.

"Stiles, you saw me earlier, but Hi" she says walking over to the island of the kitchen. Basking in the fact that she still has this effect on him. "Right." Is all he says before the room grows awkwardly silent, Lydia just watched him from where she was standing by the island. Given the fact that he wasn't able to sit still for more than a couple of minutes on a normal day. She got the feeling that something was on his mind, but he didn't know how to say it.

As if he was reading her mind, "So, um, is everything okay?"

Lydia quirks and eyebrow at him secretly loving the idea that she still knew the man standing in front of her like the back of her hand, "Yup, I talked to bonnie and she covered. Not that there was anything to cover. I Just…" she trails off suddenly finding the tiling of stiles' kitchen island fascinating.

"I get it. It would be hard to explain to your husband why a guy is dropping you off at 2 am drunk." He says, turning back to the task, she saw him working on before interrupting him.

She purses her lips in a think line and internally cursing herself for making things even more awkward. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, umm… I'm making you my hangover cure." He says, holding up a plate with what looks like the greasiest burger and fries she's ever see. The smell hits her like a tidal wave and she feels her stomach turn. "Actually I didn't exactly make it. I went to pick it while you were sleep and…" He cut off by the loud groan Lydia lets out. "Stiles, that smells and it's making me sick. Get it away." She squeaks, hurriedly running out of the kitchen. She hears the footsteps of stiles behind her "Lydia, you know better than anybody that grease will absorb all the alcohol you consumed yesterday, and who knows you might actually enjoy it," He expresses, holding the plate out in front of him.

Lydia knew that stiles was right, but god the smell alone made Lydia want to throw up, she doubts she'll be able to keep it done anyway. She looks up and she finds stiles staring her with his beautiful brown eyes and she knew that she couldn't deny him. Besides, he would never recommend anything to her if he didn't think it would help her in the end. Her eyes go from him to the burger and frowning at the smell and size of it and eventually back to him. "Fine, but only if you eat half because that burger is gigantic and I won't be able to eat all of that."

"I thought you'd never ask." He says, whipping out the butter knife he had in his pants pocket preparing to cut the burger in half. Lydia just rolled her eyes. _He really did take care of everything._

After a lot of coaxing from stiles, Lydia managed to finish most of her burger and she was practically hogging all the curly fries much to stiles' dismay. They talked about everything except the one thing that was obviously still hovering over them. Lydia can't say that she wasn't grateful about their conversation not shifting to her mini freak out.

"Lydia, about what happened last night." Stiles says, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

_Shit. Nevermind._

"I was drunk." Lydia responds, grabbing her almost empty plate and carrying it to the kitchen. This is not a conversation she wants to have. Not now. Not with him.

"Yeah, but you said somethings…" she hears, from behind her. Of course he followed her.

"Yes. In which all of it was said while I was inebriated."

"Lydia, I know you like the back of my hand," he confirms, echoing her thoughts from earlier. "And last night wasn't some random freak out, okay. The things you said… you were upset and I just…" He bites his lip and inches closer to her.

They're standing in each other's space now, and the height difference between them is more apparent than ever. He's looking at her with those pleading eyes again, and Lydia just wants to crawl into a ball. Why must this be so fucking difficult? She knew that she could tell stiles anything and he wouldn't judge, but these were unusual circumstances. Stiles was the reason she couldn't discuss the problems she didn't know she had until he came back into her life. The perfect life she thought she had paled in comparison to the perfect life she shared with stiles. She was married to another man and she did love Mike, but here Stiles is standing in front of her reminding her of everything she misses about the life she left behind. He reminds her of the abilities she considers to be a curse and a gift. He reminds her of them and she just can't do it. "What do you want me to say, Stiles?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"I thought I was."

Is this the Lydia Martin way of telling me that everything she said last night is currently everything she's feeling." He asks, wanting her to let him in.

She can see that. There was something about his eyes that told Lydia everything she needed to know.

"Yes." She answers shortly, looking down at the floor. She feels his hand left her head up to look at him.

"Talk to me, Lydia. Please, let me help you."

They are so close she can feel his warm breathe ghosting over her face. Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak the sound of Stiles' phone rings. "Damn it." Stiles swears, suddenly hating the fact that he can't turn his phone off.

When he leaves to answer it, Lydia for the first time in years taps into her banshee hearing. She wasn't intentionally trying to ease drop. Like she said Stiles brings out the part of her she thought she left in beacon hills and that includes het banshee powers. _So, hush._ Her hearing must've gotten stronger with the lack of usage because she didn't even had strain her ears to know that Stiles was on the phone with a woman. She sounded young, about their age to be exact and Lydia couldn't help but note slutty when she hears the woman flirting and asking stiles out to dinner. A pang of jealous hits Lydia for the first time in a while. Which was completely ridiculous because here she is with a wedding ring on her left hand. Lydia tries to push the feeling of wanting to snatch the phone out of stiles' hand and bitching the girl out down by trying to turn off her banshee hearing and failing. She hears him ask her for a rain check and she's surprisingly growing more and more agitated.

Their conversation is over and she can hear him coming back to rejoin her in the kitchen to finish their conversation.

"So, where were we?"

"Umm... You were about tell me where my dress is." she said, walking past him, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

"I thought we were going to talk about last night?" he asks, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. Stiles was used to Lydia putting up walls to protect herself, but this was different... It felt like she was trying to protect herself from him. Which is ridiculous because even though he knows Lydia would never do anything to hurt him intentionally, he should be the one putting up fucking walls. "Of course... Walk away. I see that's something that didn't change about you." He really didn't mean to say it, but Lydia was starting to piss him off with her mixed signals. He knows that she's married, but he also knows that she still feels something for him and her little speech yesterday confirmed that for him. Drunk or not.

Lydia stops dead in her tracks. She didn't need her super sensitive hearing to hear what he said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she questions, as she steps back into the kitchen. Stiles can already see how angry his comment made her but to be perfectly honest he didn't give a shit. She left him and at the time he understood and he still does, but he's done playing this game of cat & mouse they used to play with each other when they were kids. He could've left it alone, but stiles was feeling froggy so he leaped.

"You know damn well what it means, Lydia. I'm trying to help you and like always you walk away. You do it every time someone – No… you do it every time "I" get close to you. You put up your walls those gigantic ass walls with barbwire wrapped around it because you know there's nothing that's going to stop me from breaking them down." he blurts out, not sure where this sudden anger came from.

Lydia just stood there arms crossed over her chest glaring daggers at him, "What is this really about, Stiles? Hmm..." she asks, walking towards him. "Is this about something I said when I fucking drunk, and didn't even mean..., " she adds, no missing the way his eyes squint when she says it. "Or is it because I'm not running in your direction? I mean, come on, stiles… you're a big fan of the truth now a days how about you be fucking honest for once and say it. You hate that I left you behind in beacon hills, you hate that I didn't keep it contact with you and that I'm married. ADMIT IT! SAY IT" she yells at him.

Stiles and Lydia were far from dysfunctional, but because of their history together and how well they know each other they knew exactly what buttons to push. They were staring at each other now and the amount of raw emotion in that room is enough to make anybody nervous.

He steps out of her space, but not breaking eye contact. "I'm pissed, bitter and angry because you decided that we weren't worth it. You didn't fight for us. For me. I thought you loved me," his voice dropped at the end of the sentence, and his eyes were starting burn with tears he refused to shed.

Lydia didn't know he was questioning her love for him and that within itself broke her. She can feel the tears rolling down her face and she balls her lips to prevent the whimper that was trying to escape. "I did... I do love-" She starts to say before she's interrupted by a phone ringing, and she realizes it her own. Stiles watches as she juggles with rather or not she should answer it or not, but breaks eye contact when she leaves to pick it up. Stiles can tell she's talking to her husband by the way she perks up when she answers. He must've asked if she's been crying because she makes up a lie about allergies, and stiles can't help but roll his eyes at how clueless this guy is. Not even 5 minutes later she's off the phone and she looks so tiny and vulnerable that he wants to take back everything he said, but he doesn't because she wanted honesty and honesty is what she got. No matter how much it hurt them both.

"Umm... I have to get going." she says, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get your dress and call you a cab." he says. Brushing past her to get dress out of the bathroom. Lydia just nods, and feels herself shudder a little. The way he said it was cold and distant. He was putting up walls.

"No need. Bonnie is on the way to pick me up." She disappears into his room to change into her dress, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the bed. When she reemerges she sees stiles staring out his apartment window. She can't see his face but she doesn't miss the sound of him sniffle and it takes everything in her not to breakdown then and there. She clears her throat to let him know she was entering the room. She tries to act like she didn't see him wipe his tear stained face with his hand when he thought she wasn't looking. Lydia sees her phone light and then hears a car horn indicating that her ride was outside. Lydia silently gathers the rest if her belongings, but not before thanking stiles for everything. He responds with a weak 'you're welcome'.

Lydia stops in the open door, refusing to turn around and look at him. The tears she was trying to hold leaked out. "I told you coming here was going to be a bad idea." voice breaking completely as she lets out a low sob and closing the door behind her not wanting to see stiles' face expression. She does however linger by the door long enough to hear stiles throw something across the room and slide down his front door. Thanks to her banshee hearing she dumbly reactived. She can hear the sobs stiles was holding in all the way in the car. _And the whole ride home._


End file.
